Fairyformers S-Class
by PrimusPrime
Summary: Everyone is back from Edolas, The school year has ended and jack is looking forward to hanging at the guild. But when he's chosen to take place in the S-Class exam, he can't say no. He ans arcee set out with eight other pairs to become S-Class. Little does anyone know of the danger that awaits them there
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! Here is the next arc in the Fairyformers saga, Fairyformers S Class! Hope you all enjoyed the last arc and hopefully you'll all enjoy this one just as much. **

**Chapter 1**

_Finally!_ I thought as classes ended. _Summer break! No school, no worries, just hanging out at fairy tail and going on jobs!_

I had taken one of those pills mystogan had given me when I went to Edolas so I could use my magic while on earth, I just had to keep a low profile. Which I actually managed to do. I just needed to zip home for a few things, so using speed magic combined with some stealth magic I had learned on a job once.

When I got home I was surprised to see mom waiting with two packed bags.

"Mom?" I asked "are you going somewhere?"

"Yes jack." June said "I'm going with you."

"But what about the hospital?" I asked

"I've already cleared it with the hospital." June said "and they said that since I've never asked for time off all of my vacation days have added up to pretty much include the entire summer. So I've decided to stay in earthland over the summer."

"Okay." Jack said.

When we got to the base everyone was doing what they always did. Ratchet was tinkering, Raph and Bumblebee were playing videogames, Optimus was monitoring decepticon activity, there hadn't been any for a while which was weird but everyone was enjoying the peace and quiet. Miko, and bulkhead were listening to wheeljack's war stories.

"Hey guys." I said as mom and I arrived at the base.

"Hey jack heading to Earthland?" Miko asked

"Yep." Jack said. "we're just about to head out. You coming arcee?"

Arcee looked at optimus who nodded his head "Yeah I think I will come." She said smiling.

"Cool." I said smiling taking out a stack of paper. "Oh miko I almost forgot here."

"What is this?" She asked

"Its song I wrote." I said

"You wrote a song?" Miko asked unconvinced.

"Yes just read it." I said

"Wow jack." she said surprised. "This is really good. Where did you come up with this idea?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging "I just thought of it one day at home between jobs."

"If you say so jack." Miko said "What should I do with it?"

"are you still friends with that musician back in japan?" I asked

"Yes." Miko said

"Can you send it to him and see what he thinks?" I asked

"Um sure jack." Miko said

"Thanks miko." I said "Well we gotta go bye guys."

"Goodbye jack, june, and arcee." everyone said.

With that I opened the portal, arcee shrunk down to human size and then we stepped out in front of my house, we got ourselves settled in and did a little cleaning, the place was a mess. Then when we were done we went to the guild, and it was really busy, people members running in and out going on jobs and coming back from them as well.

"Hey Mira." I said walking up to the bar. "Whats going on?"

"Oh hello jack." Mira said with a huge smile. "Everyones preparing for the S-class trials."

"Yes this is the time of year when master picks a few members who have done outstanding work and lets them go to a secret place to go through trials, and if you can complete them all you become an S-class wizard." Mira explained

"REALLY?!" I yelled "how long until the selection process?!"

"I'm sorry jack but unfortunately the selection process is tomorrow." Mira said giving me a sad look.

"Oh." I said sinking into a seat.

"I'm sorry jack." Arcee said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Is being an S-class wizard really that important?" june asked.

"mom." I said "for a wizard being made S-class is like receiving your MD, PHD, and every nobel prize rolled into one."

"Really?" June said

"Yep." I said "so its a really big deal."

"Hey jack." Erza said walking up to the table. "Whats wrong?"

"Jack just found out about the S-class exams." Arcee said

"Yeah sorry jack." Erza said "but hey there is a chance you might be picked."

"Yeah right." I said "I've been at school for months."

"You never know jack." June said

"Maybe." I said "I'm gonna go look for lucy, catch up with her. bye."

"bye jack." arcee and mom said

It took a while but I managed to find her and we spent the remainder of the day catching up, at around nine we went our separate ways and went home. As it turns out the guilds strongest wizard gildarts had returned from a very long job that he couldn't complete, and everyone was shocked by that. _just how strong is this gildarts guy?_ I thought on the way home.

The next day master stood in front of everyone to announce who had made the cut for S-class.

"I have the list right here." He said holding up a piece of paper. "if I call your name, you will be competing in the S-class trials. Natsu."

"YES!" Natsu said "S-class here I come!"

"aye sir!" Happy said

"Gray" Makarov said

"Awesome!" Gray said

"Juvia." Master said

"Ah! Juvia will get to go with Gray!" juvia said

"Elfman." Master said

"S-class is a man!" Elfman said

"Cana" Master said

Cana didn't say anything she just looked down.

"Fried" Master said

"So I'll be following in Laxus's footsteps." Freed said.

"Levy." Makarov said

"I'm so stoked!" Levy said

"Mest." Makarov said.

Mest like Cana didn't say anything.

"and Jack." Master said

"What?!" I said

"Congratulations jack!" Mom and arcee said

"Now nine of you have been chosen but only one will emerge an S-class." Makarov said

"He only picks one?" I said

"The trial will begin in one weeks time so you'd better prepare." Master said "For the sake of our newcomers we will now go over the rules."

"Each participant will choose a partner." Mira said "they are allowed to train with that partner for the week."

"Observe these two rules when choosing your partner." Erza said. "one they must be a member of fairy tail, two they can't be an S-class wizard."

"Makes sense." arcee said.

"Now just as a heads up." Gildarts said. "Erza and myself will be going as opponents that you may end up facing."

"and I'll be doing my very best to weed out the rest of you right beside them" Mira said with a very happy smile.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"Quit your bellyaching." gildarts said "we had to go through this trial, it's only fair you do to."

"We'll meet in one week in the port of Hargion." master said that is all.

after everyone was dismissed mon asked the big question. "Who's your partner going to be jack?"

"Arcee of coarse." I said

"You got that right." arcee said.

"Come on arcee we'd better start training we've only got one week to prepare." I said

"Right." She said and we ran out to begin preparations.

Everyday we trained until we collapsed from exhaustion and when the week came to an end we thought we were ready. We arrived at hargion to find that Natsu partnered with Happy, Gray with Loke, Juvia with Lisanna, Elfman with Evergreen, Fried with Bickslow, Levy with Gajeel, and Mest with Wendy. Master said a few kind words of encouragement and then we set sail for out destination. Tenrou Island.

**Well thats it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it! stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Fairyformers S-Class!**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again readers. an issue was brought to my attention by 5waydragon today that I had a contradiction in Fairyformers Taken. and he was right. I had jack use magic on earth. but I fixed it. thank you 5waydragon for bringing that to my attention. and now here is the next chapter of Fairyformers S-Class Also for you Yu-Gi-Oh and hobbit fans reading, there will be references to an episode of the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh , and the hobbit movie try and spot them.**

**Chapter 2**

"ITS HOT!" I yelled as we made our way to Tenrou Island. It was 110° easy and we were all feeling the heat. Well everyone except arcee of course.

"its not that hot out." arcee said standing over me.

"Easy for you to say." I said sitting up glaring at her. "Your made of metal, it takes like 500° to make you hot and bothered.

"oh come on jack." arcee said placing a hand on my shoulder, unfortunately her hand felt like a barbeque.

"HOT!" I yelled jumping up "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! ARCEE DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry." she said smiling

"No your not." I said

"Jack quit complaining." erza said walking up to us in a bikini.

"easy for you to say." I said "you not wearing jeans and long sleeve shirt."

"Listen up brats!" Makarov said "Look to the horizon and you will see in all its glory. Tenrou Island."

We all looked ahead and saw the most amazing site. It was an island on top of a huge tree that was on another island as wall surrounded by dense forest.

"This island is the final resting place of Fairy Tail's founding master Mavis Vermilion." Master said "Not only is it the place where the S-Class trials are held but legend has it, this place was once the home of fairies."

"Really?" I said "Is the legend true?"

"No one knows." Master said " But is of great importance to our guild. Now allow me to explain what the first trial is. There are nine pathways you must take, some will lead to a battle area where the two partnered groups who meet must battle, there are three where S-Class are waiting, one is a serenity path so you won't have to fight, and one is a random path of riddles."

"path of riddles?" Natus asked "What's that?"

"It to pass through you must correctly answer the six riddles asked of you." Master said "As you make your way through the tunnel the riddles will get harder, if you make one mistake you lose."

"No do overs?" Natsu asked depressed.

"there are no do overs on S-Class jobs so there are none on the exam." Master said "So quit whining. The Test begins now!"

"Yeah lets go!" Natsu said right before he slammed into an enchantment.

"WHAT?" He screamed

"Sorry." Fried said from beyond the wall. "It will end when you reach the island."

"NO FAIR FRIED!" Natsu yelled "HEY GRAMPS DO SOMETHING!"

"Sorry natsu." Master said "But theres nothing I can do about it."

"Oh come on!" Gray said "If they get there first we're all screwed. He could cover the whole place with enchantments."

"Levy can get us out." Happy said

"Yep." Levy said using her magic pen. "A little alterations and thers a hole just for Gajeel and me."

"WHAT?" Everyone said as the swan away.

"Sorry." She said "See you later"

"being stuck on this boat is not manly." Elfman said

"Calm down." Evergreen said "I've been around Fried enough to learn how his enchantments work"

She then used a magic pen of her own to get herself and elfman through it.

"JACK CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!" natuc yelled while Arcee made her arms big and began pounding on the wall.

"I can." I said growing wings and rising into the air "ENCHANTMENT RE-WRITE!"

"WAOH!" Arcee said as she almost lost her balance when her hand parred right through the wall.

"YEAH!" everyone screamed "THANKS JACK!"

They all ran towards the sides only to slam into the wall again.

"JACK WHAT DID YOU DO?!" natsu yelled "YOU SAID YOU'D REWRITE THE ENCHANTMENT!"

"I did." I said "To not affect arcee or me, and to last until the boat reaches the shore. bye!" With that I grabbed Arcee and headed off towards the island.

"WHY YOU!" Natsu yelled "GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"Nie move jack." Arcee said as we made our way towards the paths. "Natsu is not going to be happy when that enchantment finally ends."

"No he won't." I said smiling as we finally got to the paths. A, B, F, and H were taken.

"Which one should we choose?" arcee asked.

"Lets take C." I said

"Why C?" Arcee said

"My gut tells me so." I said patting my stomach and walking towards the path." Now Lets go!"

"Humans." arcee said rolling her eyes and following me.

We walked for a while when we finally saw a banner that said question 1.

"Looks like we chose the path of the mind." Arcee said.

"Yep." I said as a voice asked "Are you ready for the first riddle?"

"Yes." I said.

"Very well." The voice said. "When is a door. Not a door?"

"What?!" Arcee asked.

"When is a door not a door?" The voice asked again.

"Jack that makes no sense." arcee said

"Moat riddles don't arcee." I said thinking. "I've got it."

"Do you have an answer?" The voice asked.

"Yes." I said "A door is not a door when it's a jar."

"WHAT?!" Arcee said

"That answer is correct." the voice said "Proceed to the next question."

Thank you." I said as arcee and I proceeded.

"Jack how did you know that?" arcee asked

"I've always had a knack for riddles." I said shrugging.

we walked for another few minutes when we saw the question 2 sign.

"Are you ready?" The voice said

"Yes." I answered.

"Very well." The voice said. "a box without hinges lock or lid yet golden treasure inside is hid."

"A box without hinges lock or lid yet golden treasure inside is hid." I repeated and began pacing. "Any Ideas Arcee?"

"Sorry jack I only know one riddle." arcee said "and it's not this one."

"Hmmm." I said again, when the answer suddenly came to me. "Eggs."

correct." The voice said. Proceed

"How many riddles are there?" I asked before we moved on."

"There is a total of five." the voice said.

"Okay." I said "thanks."

we walked on until we came to the third riddle.

"Are you ready?" The voice said

"Yes." I answered.

"Very well." The voice said. "What building has the most stories?"

"hmmmm." I said in thought I began pacing trying to think of the answer. "How long do I have to answer the riddle?"

"You have ten more minutes." The voice said

I continued to pace for about another five minutes before the answer came to me.

"Most stories." I said "Oh a library!"

"Correct." The voice said "Proceed"

"Yeah!" I said "man that one was tricky."

"Yeah." arcee said looking down.

"What's wrong arcee?" I asked

"Its just." arcee said "I haven't been any help to you since we got here. Sorry."

"Thats not true arcee." I said "So riddles aren't your strong suit. so what? I have a feeling you'll be a big help soon."

"Really?" Arcee said

"Oh course." I said "Now come on Two more to go."

"Right." Arcee said

When we got to the fourth question sign the voice asked once again "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I answered again.

"Very well." The voice said "Railroad crossing without any carts. Can you spell that without any R's?"

"Thats easy." I said.

"Really jack?" Arcee asked

"Yep." I said smiling "T-H-A-T. That."

"Correct." The voice said "You have completed four of the five riddles. be warned the last is the most difficult."

"Thanks for the heads up." I said "Come on arcee."

"Right." She said.

"Congratulations." the voice said "you have completed four of the five riddles are you ready for the final riddle?"

"yes." aecee and I said

"Very well." the voice said with a bright flash of light, and then we saw a person made of stone standing between two paths.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am a magic puppet created by master makarov." it said "Now Here is your final riddle."

"Bring it." I said

"You are traveling down a path and come to a fork in the road. A sign lays fallen at the path indicating that one path leads to a village where everyone tells the truth and the other to a village where everyone tells lies. The sign has been knocked down so you do not know which path leads to which village. Then someone from one of the villages is standing at the crossroads." The golem said "But you don't know which village he's from. You may ask him one question to determine which path goes to which village. What question do you ask?"

"Oh no." I said my shoulders drooping.

"What's wrong jack?" arcee asked.

"I've heard this riddle before." I said

"Thats good right?" Arcee said

"No." I said "I've never been able to answer it before."

"Oh no" arcee said

"You have five minutes to answer it." The golem said

"Oh what do we do?" I said pacing and pacing.

"You have one minutes left." the golem said

"What if we asked him which village **he's **from?" I asked "No. That wouldn't work."

"why not?" arcee asked.

"Because then we still wouldn't know which path to take." I explained "no matter what village he's from he'd say the village of truth but that wouldn't tell us which path is which."

"Thats it!" arcee said

"Whats it?" I asked

"I know the answer." arcee said

"Then tell him." I said

"The answer is to ask the man to take us to his village." arcee said

the golem was silent for a minute but then said "correct."

"WHAT?!" I said "arcee how did you know?"

"Because jack." arcee said "if he's from the village of truth he'd take us there but if he's from the village of liars he couldn't take us to his village because that would be telling the truth, so he'd have to take us the the village of truth anyway."

"Thats brilliant arcee." I said hugging her. "See I knew you'd be helpful."

"Thanks for believing in me jack." arcee said returning the hug.

"You have passed the test." The golem said. "you may proceed to the exit. Congratulations."

With that his body cracked and fell apart.

"Come on arcee." I said "I'm sick of this cave."

"Right behind you jack." arcee said

we walked for another five minutes and finally exited the cave to find some of the other participants waiting for us with master makarov.

**Well thats it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! and I hope you enjoyed the references to Yu-Gi-Oh and the Hobbit!**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the third chapter, of Fairyfromers S-Class! Its time for the second trial in the S-Class exams, but just as it gets underway, the island is attacked by a dark guild and one of jack's old enemies has become a member. Will jack win? Find out! Oh and by now I'm sure you're all wondering "What the hell was the song jack wrote in the first chapter?" well sorry but that won't be seen until the magical games arc. By the way. I've decided to focus on jack's lighting magic more from now on, he'll still use other forms of magic just not as much. I've re uploaded this chapter because I realized I had forgotten to include something important, for those of you who have read this chapter before you'll know what it is, for those of you who haven't it won't make any difference.**

**Chapter 3**

Looking around I saw that Happy and Natsu had made it along with Levy and Gajeel, and Cana and Lucy.

"Jack good to see you!" Lucy said walking up to us.

"Good to see you to sis." I said smiling "Hey Cana!"

"So which path did you take?" Cana asked

"We got the path of riddles." Arcee said.

"Yep." I said "and let me tell you without arcee I would have failed!"

"Really?" Lucy said

"Yep." I said "She answered the last riddle, The riddle that was asked was one that I'd never been able to answer, and let me tell you I was freaking out but arcee kept cool and answered it at the last second!"

"Cook." Cana said

"So which path did you two get?" I asked

"Combat." Lucy said "we fought Fried and Bickslow."

"And kicked their butts!" Cana said

"Cool!" I said giving them a thumbs up.

"Hey guys." I heard gray said, turning around I saw that he and Loki had made it as well.

"Hey guys." Lucy said

"Good work all of you." Master said walking out from the bushes. "Glad to see that you made it. Well lets get down to business. Cana and Lucy defeated Fried and Bickslow in combat, Natsu and happy managed to get past gildarts, Gray and Loki beat Wendy and Mest in combat, Gajeel and Levy past through the serenity route, and arcee and jack made their way through the path of riddles.

"Wait wheres Juvia and Lisanna?" Gray asked

"Concerned about your girlfriend gray?" I asked smiling.

"No!" He said "Its just I expected her to make it thats all and she's not my girlsriend."

"Unfortunately luck was not on Juvia and Lisanna's side today." Master said with a horrified look on his face "Their route led to she who knows no mercy!"

"Oh." we all said

"Wait I don't see Elfman or Evergreen." Ludy said

"Well by process of elimination the only route left was…" Cana said

"Mirajane." She and Lucy said at the same time.

"Well their out." I said

"Not yet." I heard Elfman say and sure enough that came out of the bushes with Evergreen supporting him

"You guys beat Mira?!" I asked

"Cool!" Cana said

"Yeah, how did you do it?" Lucy asked

"A real man doesn't brag about his victory." Elfman said looking embarrassed.

"Lets just say we took full advantage of catching her off guard." Evergreen said looking equally embarrassed.

"Lets get back to the trail." Master said ending the discussion. "The next test is simple. You have six hours to find Mavis's grave or you fail. no excuses. Well the test starts now."

"RIGHT!" we all said and headed off in different directions.

Arce and I had been searching for three hours and I was out of patience.

"Something about this test seems off." I said

"How so?" Arcee asked

"Gramps just asked us to find Mavis's grave with no clues or hints as to where it might be." I said

"Maybe he gave us a hidden clue in what he said." arcee suggested.

maybe you're right." I said "it seems that the answer is just screaming at us in the face and I can't see it."

"you're probably right." arcee said

Just then we saw a big red flare shot into the sky from some ways off.

"What is that?" arcee asked

"Trouble." I said "the exam has been put on hold. somethings wrong."

"You got that right kid." a familiar voice said turning around I saw that it was none other than Rockuri the mercenary I fought

"YOU?!" I said how dare you come here to Fairy Tail's sacred ground!"

"I'm not the only one kid." He said grinning

"You know him jack?" arcee asked

"Yep He's the one I fought in the tower of heaven." I answered "Rockuri."

"Glad you remember me." He said "I remember you too, and what you did to me. you made me, the master of lighting magic LOOK LIKE A JOKE!"

"Am I supposed to care?" I said

"What?!" he said clearly not expecting me to say that.

"Its not my fault you got beaten." I said "You just got too cocky."

"why you." he said shaking with rage.

"so tell me have you come here just for revenge?" I ask

"No." He said calming down "I had no Idea you'd be here, we are there here to destroy Fairy Tail. Having you here is just a bonus"

"We?" I said "Who are you here with."

"Grimoire Heart." He said

"Oh no." I said tensing

"Jack what is Grimoire Heart?" Arcee asked

"A powerful dark guild and a member of the Barum Alliance." I said "Arcee you need to go and find the master and everyone else and tell them what's going on."

"I can't leave you here." Arcee said "Jack let me help."

"Fine but be warned Arcee he's strong." I said.

"noted." she said growing in size.

"I see you have a new friend." Rockuri said "lets go." with that his hands were surrounded by black lighting?

"Since when is your lighting black?" I said

"Since I joined Grimoire Heart." He said "Master Hades taught me an ancient, lost form of magic. God Slayer magic."

"God slayer?" I said

"Yep for example." Rockuri said putting his hands together and grinning evilly. "120mm black lightning Cannon"

he shot a huge blast of black lightning at us, we were too stunned to move and we got hit by the blast which really hurt.

"AHHHHH!" We both screamed as we were blasted back and hit a huge rock face.

"Black lightning sphere!" He said and a huge ball of black lightning came down on top of us.

"ALRIGHT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I yelled "YOU WITH ME ARCEE?!"

YOU KNOW IT JACK!" Arcee answered jumping high into the sky, she made her right hand grow to the size of a giants and yelled "METEOR FIST!" She came down at supersonic speed, she was moving so fast that fire began to form around her fist, just like a meteor in reentry. Unfortunately, Rockuri managed to move out of the way just in time so the only thing arcee hit was the ground, but it didn't even phase her.

"So what are you anyway?" Rockuri asked appearing next to arcee.

"none of your business." I said appearing in front of him and hammering him in the face. sending him flying through several trees.

"I see you've gotten stronger." He said "I'm glad."

"Why?" I said

"Because now you've finally become an opponent worthy of me."

"Oh please." I said "I kicked your butt at the tower of heaven and I'll kick your butt here to."

"Maybe but now I'm in a class all my own." He said "Now its time to prove it to you. HOWL OF THE LIGHTNING GOD!" he shouted and a huge blast of black lightning similar to a dragons roar attack shot towards us.

thinking fast I shouted "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" both of our attacks collided and they seemed to be evenly matched but he suddenly stopped his attack and mine overcame hos, but instead of hitting him he ate it.

"Must say kid you've got some tasty lightning there." He said patting his full stomach.

"What?!" Arcee said unable to believe what she just saw. "no way."

"See I can eat lightning now can you?" "he asked putting his hands together again. "LIGHTNING GOD'S CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON."

"You bet I can." I said getting into position to eat his lighting but when it came I realized that I couldn't eat it. so the blast hit me head in the chest on and man did it hurt.

"Scrap that hurt." I said clutching my chest, where a huge burn mark was forming.

"JACK!" arcee said shifting her hands to blasters and growing both the the size of phantom lord jupiter cannon she shouted "DOUBLE BARREL ENERGON CANNON!"

He clearly wasn't expecting her attack so he didn't have time to dodge. The blast hit him and he was blasted back into the cliff face, which in turn caused a rock slide to encase him in a tomb of rock.

"JACK!" arcee said shifting her hands back to normal and rushing over to me. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cee." I said through gritted teeth.

"My, my, my." Rockuri said freeing himself from the rocks that buried him. "your friend is a lot stronger than I thought."

"Thats right I am. arcee said getting between me and rockuri. "and you're going to see a lot more." with that she brought out her blades which started to glow bright blue and charged him.

I got up and added my own attack to the mix "LIGHTNING DRAGON! BREAKDOWN FIST!" I shouted creating a huge fist of lighting which shot past arcee and hit rockuri while his guard was down, it blasted him and knocked him to the ground and the second he got back up arcee was right there ready to deliver her own attack.

"ENERGON BLADES!" She yelled. and rockuri was slashed with blue light.

"Arcee." I said "Since when can you do that?"

"Since about three months ago." She said "One day when I was training I got angry that my blades weren't sharp enough to cut through iron or steel, and then suddenly they just started glowing the color of energon."

"Cool." I said

"Very cool indeed." Rockuri said suddenly appearing next to and and punched me in the gut so hard I flew through the air slamming into a tree.

"JACK!" Arcee screamed.

"Don't worry." Rockuri said "Heres one for you to!" He then proceeded to repeatedly punch arcee in the stomach with a fist surrounded by black lightning.

"AAHHH!" Arcee yelled in pain as he blasted her point blank with his charged particle cannon.

"LIGHTNING CANNON!" I shouted blasting him with a huge blast of lightning.

We prepared to counter attack when we suddenly felt a huge wave of fatigue overcame us, it was as if the energy was being sucked out of our bodies.

"What's happening?" Arcee said

"I'm not sure." I said then I felt a huge tremor and turning around I saw the Tenrou tree fall.

"Oh no." I said "The tenrou tree."

"What happened?" Arcee asked

"The tenrou tree protects all members of fairy tail from dieing on the island." I said "It seems that someone has taken control of its magic and are now using it to suck the magic from us."

"What do we do?" Arcee asked

"Hope that someone is fighting to save us." I said "thats all we can do. without our magic we can barely move. We're sitting ducks."

"Thats right." Rockuri said "Right now Azuma has taken control of the Tenrou tree, and knocked it down. He used its power to suck all the magic from your pathetic bodies, so now I can destroy to at my leasure."

With that he blasted us into a tree with his lightning, he took his time walking up to us, he grabbed me and lifted me by my hair. and pounded me repeatedly in the face before punching me hard in the gut.

"Do you understand now?" He said blasting arcee. "Your lightning is nothing compared to mine. You may have beaten me at the tower of heaven but now you are nothing to me. I AM THE GREATEST LIGHTING WIZARD IN THE WORLD! Now say it."

"Never." I said "Its true that your magic is impressive, but we'll still beat you. You may have new magic but your still the same pathetic loser you were back then. "

"Why you little.." He said shaking with rage. "Thats it its about time I ended this."

But before he could I suddenly felt a surge of magic energy within me and I blasted him into the air with lighting "LIGHTING BLASTER!"

"How is this possible?" Rockuri said "Azuma couldn't have lost. Its impossible."

"The only thing impossible in this world is Fairy Tail losing to anyone." I said

"Arcee can you still fight?" I asked getting up

"Yeah jack but I can't take much more of this." Arcee said through gritted teeth. Rockuri got up off the ground from where he had landed. But we could see that the battle had taken its toll on him, he as covered in cuts, burns, and bruises, and was panting really hard.

"Me either Cee." I said panting hard "but it doesn't look like he take much more either."

"I have an idea." She said

"I'm all ears." I said

"You get up high in the air, and I'll throw him up there." Arcee said "Then you use your most powerful dragon slayer attack on him. The strength of my punch, combined with the power of your attack and the force of hitting the ground should beat him. But for good measure hit him with the lightning dragons roar the second he hits the ground."

"All right cee." I said "But we're going to need a distraction."

"Go for it." arcee said

So using magic I learned from wakuba I said "blinding smoke!" I blew out a smoke screen that surrounded Rockuri.

"You can't beat me!" He said "the only thing this does is delay your own deaths. You and your pathetic guild will never beat Grimoire Heart!

"YOU'RE WRONG! WE'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" Arcee said charging through the smoke right in front of him her right fist once again grown to massive proportions the second it connected with him she yelled "GIANT FIST!"

Her fist send Rockuri flying into the sky, when he managed to look behind me he saw that I was there surrounded by a huge magical aura.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO WILL NEVER BEAT US!" I shouted "LIGHTNING DRAGON! HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" I shouted blasting him with lightning shaped like a spear. (I'm not really sure what a halberd is shaped like.)

"AAHHHHH!" Rockuri shouted as my attack hit him and sent him hurtling towards the ground. I shot after him and the second he hit the ground I shouted "LIGHTING DRAGON ROAR!" even if he had been able to stand after my halberd attack, the roar put him down permanently.

"I can't move." he said "How? How did you beat me?"

"We beat you because you only fight for yourself." I said panting.

"We fight for each other." Arcee said walking up right next to me. "Thats what makes Fairy Tail so strong."

"I see." Rockuri said "before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Come on Arcee." I said "I have a feeling the others are going to need our help."

"Right." Arcee said so we walked off at a slow pace in search of the others.

**Well hope you liked it! admit it, you were all expecting arachnid weren't you? sorry, she's not in this arc but don't worry she will be in the next one. Man Rockuri got a lot more powerful didn't he? Wait and see what happens next in Fairyformers S-Class!**

**Until we meet again!**

PrimusPrime Out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello reader sorry it took so long to update but I had to put all my focus on finals but now I've got some time to update so I should be able to update some other stories some time this week but for now here's a update for Fairyformers.**

**Chapter 4**

We made our way across the island and on the way we bumped into Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Lily and Erza, who as it turns out were making their way to grimoire heart's base on the island to defeat their master. When we got there Happy, Carla and Lily went to destroy the ships power source while the rest of us went to battle Master Hades.

Gray built a stairway with ice and we all ran up it.

"Once we're inside hit him hard and hit him fast." Erza said

"Yeah okay." Wendy answered.

"Don't worry." Gray said "I'm not stopping until he's begging for mercy."

"After everything he's done he doesn't deserve any mercy!" Lucy said

"Thats right!" I said "That guys going to pay for what he's done!"

"Oh yeah we're putting him down!" Natsu said "Ready or not Hades here we come! IVE GOT A MESSAGE FROM MAKAROV! CHOKE ON IT!"

With that Natsu blasted him with an incredibly huge blast of fire, but Hades didn't even flinch.

"You'll have to do better than that." He said "Try again."

"BLACKWING MOON BLAST!" Erza said requiring into her empress armor and slashing her sword creating a wave of energy.

"COLD EXCALIBUR!" Gray shouted creating a huge sword of ice and slashing at him but again he didn't take any damage from it.

Lucy used Taurus to attack him but he just brushed it off. Wendy Cast a spell on Erxa, Gray, arcee and myself and we all went in for a unified attack.

SHOCKWAVE DESTROYER!" I shouted throwing a huge orb of lightning at Hades.

"ENERGON CANNON!" Arcee shouted growing her left blaster and shooting Hades with it.

He dodged our attacks and made a chain of light which he used to grab erza by the neck and slam her into gray. Natsu hit him with a fire dragon wing attack but he still didn't seemed phased.

"ARCEE LAUNCH!" I shouted while he was distracted throwing Natsu with that light chain.

"RIGHT!" She answered growing her left hand, I jumped on it, surrounded myself with lighting and we both shouted "NOW ARCEE, JACK ATTACK! LIGHTING COMET!"

Arcee threw me at hades. But he grabbed me with another chain and hurled me into Natsu. But before he could do it again Erza cut the chain, Gray made a huge hammer out of ice and natsu used it as a springboard, he combined his attack with Wendy's sky dragon roar, and Scorpio's sand buster to propel himself at Hades for a powerful unison raid.

"FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" Natsu shouted slamming into Hades stomach with his head, the attack blasted hades back where I was waiting in the sky to blast him.

"LIGHTING DRAGON HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" I shouted and blasted hades into the ground.

"I've heard young people say that mistakes are just life experiences." Hades said getting up completly un scathed.

"What!" Lucy said "All that and he's not even scratched?!"

"Come on!" Gray said with a look of horror on his face "We poured everything we had into that!"

"You've got to be kidding me." I said

"his magic is unreal." Arcee said "How are we supposed to beat him?"

"Now that I'm warmed up its time to get serious." Hades said as a huge and terrifying magical aura began to be emitted from him. all we could do was just stand their with a look of terror on our faces.

All he did was yell and suddenly wendy vanished, all that was left was her cloths.

WENDY NO!" Natsu shouted.

"YOU MONSTER!" I YELLED "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"it's okay everyone I'm up here." a voice said

looking up we saw lucy's spirit horologium with wendy safely inside, after explaining what happened Wendy jumped out of Horologium so we could continue the battle.

"So this is Makarov's fairy tail." Hades said "I must say you certainly are entertaining."

"How do you know gramps?" Natus said

"I'm surprised he never told you about me." Hades said "Has my name been expunged from the guilds library? I expected as much."

"What are you saying?" I asked

"If Makarov is gramps." hades said "Then that would make me Great grandpa. I'm Fairy Tail's second master."

THATS A FILTHY LIE!" Natsu shouted.

"My name was Precht back then." Hades said "it was I who appointed Makarov as Fairy Tail's third master."

"YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT?!" Natus shouted

He didn't answer instead he just created multiple rings of magic and used them to blast natsu. He then made two magic chains, bound erza and lucy with them and detonated them sending them flying in different directions. He then repeatedly blasted the rest of us with magic, laughing the entire time.

We all lay on the ground beaten. then hades said "Do fairy's have tails? Its an eternal mystery and so an eternal adventure. I believe that's where fairy tail got its name from. Now I think its time I ended this."

With that he created a huge mass of magical energy but just before he could blast us with it, Laxus appeared.

"You know I came here to visit mavis's grave." Laxus said "I never thought I'd meet fairy tail's second master how about I dig you a grave?"

Their battle lasted longer than I thought it would have, but it seems that even laxus couldn't defeat him so in a last ditch effort, he transferred his magic to Natsu, turning him into a lightning fire dragon. And so natsu battled him again.

It appeared that Natus was winning. He put all his power into one final attack and after he gathered all the energy he needed he shouted "ROAR OF THE FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON!"

He blasted Hades with a huge amount of fire and lighting, the blast could be seen clear across the island, and when the dust cleared Hades was on his back, and natsu was the only one left standing.

"You know." hades said getting up. "I can't remember the last time someone left me tattered after a good Brawl." When he turned around, he had undergone some sort of transformation, his ears were pointed, his hair longer, and his right eye under his eyepatch had become completely red.

"I've never sensed this much magic power in one place before." Erza said terrified

"And it's getting bigger by the second." Lucy said equally terrified.

"We can't beat him." arcee said leaning on me for support, trying and failing to hide the fear in her voice, all I could do was just sit there and tremble with fear. Wendy actually started crying and Lucy hugged natsu for support crying as well.

Hades then went into a lecture about the grand magic world, he and the rest of grimoire heart wanted to create, where only those who have magic would live, all the rest would die.

"All of you Fairy tail wizards will never see that world however." he said "you will all die here."

"Oh man." I said trembling.

"THIS IS IT!" Hades said "BOOK OF ZEREF, VOLUME FOUR, CHAPTER 12 NEMESIS!"

After he said that demons began appearing, he was creating them out of the rubble of his ship, and they were all ready to tear us apart.

We knew there was no way to win. Arcee and I hugged each other, wendy kept bawling her eyes out in fear gay just pounded the ground trembling, erza looked on in pure terror, and Lucy hugged natsu tightly while crying and trembling in fear. We all thought that we were going to die, until Natus decided to chime in.

"Don't worry. We've got all we need to beat him right here." He said "There's nothing wrong with fear. After all without it how would we know our weaknesses? And you need to know them to become a stronger and gentler person."

We all looked at him confused not knowing what he meant but he kept explaining and little by little we were filled with hope.

"Today we learned just how weak we are. So what do we do now? We grow stronger!" He said "On our own we might be too afraid to stand up to him, but we have our friends by our side, I still have courage because you're here with me. THERES NO REASON TO BE AFRAID! WHEN WERE TOGETHER WE CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING!"

"Still holding onto the light?" Hades said "You fools, your future holds nothing but darkness."

"Our friends are by our side." Erza said getting up

"There's no reason to be afraid." Gray said

"You've given me hope Natsu." Lucy said

"Even if we have no magic power left." Wendy said

"We'll Keep fighting. Until our last breath. " Erxa said

"Thats right. Because thats the Fairy Tail way." arcee and I said together getting up.

"LETS GO!" Natsu screamed and all together we charged towards Hades and his demons.

"What could you hope to do without any magic power?!" Hades said "NOW DANCE MY DEVILS OF THE EARTH." One by one the demons he had created began to fire beams of energy from their mouths and hands. But we kept charging forward.

One blast hit behind Natsu and he almost fell but Lucy and wendy grabbed his arms and threw him forward falling in the process, then Erza put up her left foot and gray his right, Natus put his feet against theirs and propelled himself further faster, I grabbed natsu and started spinning, releasing him straight towards Hades like a missile, and finally, Arcee grew her hands and clapped them together once creating a shockwave that shot natsu towards hades even faster.

"I SHALL SEND YOU INTO THE DEPTH OF DARKNESS!" Hades shouted "ITS TIME FOR YOUR SUN TO SET FAIRY TAIL!"

He attempted to blast Natsu and destroy him but Natsu was to fast, he rocket towards Hades and delivered and right punch straight to his face, the force from natsu's punch was so intense that the entire ship exploded..

"My arcane magic had no effect on you?!" Hades said standing up covered in bruises "How can that be?!" He just barely finished his sentence before Natsu punched him again.

"Look at that." erxa said "all the monsters are starting to crumble."

I looked and she was right! all the demons Hades had created had started to crack and fall apart. And suddenly there are a huge tremor we turned around and saw that the Tenrou tree had some how regrown where it originally was.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" hades said gathering magic power "NOW FEEL MY WRATH!"

But before he could we sprang into action.

"we don't have a contract yet but." Lucy said "OPEN! GATE OF THE SEA GOAT CAPRICORN!"

"At your service my lady." he said as he appeared "Do you need assistance?"

"Take him down." Lucy said

"Right." Capricorn said springing into action.

"How dare you!" Hades said

"I have rid myself of Zoldeo." He said punching Hades repeatedly "I am now lady Lucy's celestial spirit Capricorn."

"I want to get a hit in too." Wendy said jumping into the sky. "SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" She blasted Hades with a huge surge of wind.

"ICE MAKE!" gray said forming two swords out of ice "ICE BRIGNER!"

"Requip!" Erza said changing into her heavens wheel armor "PENTAGRAM SWORD!"

"SOLID LIGHTING! HAMMER!" I shouted and my hands were surrounded by lighting which morphed into a rectangular hammer which I then used to pound both sides of his face at the same time." MJOLNIR BLOW!"

"ENERGON CANNON!" Arcee shouted blasting Hades with her left arm which she had used her magic to expand to the size of a cannon.

He saw Natsu charging him with lighting surrounding his left hand and fire surrounding his right.

"GRIMOIRE LAW!" Hades shouted as he began to power up his most powerful attack. But Natsu was to fast.

"ADVANCED DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!" Natsu Shouted "CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING LIGHTING EDGE!"

Natsu's final attack landed and Hades was defeated. After that everyone else arrived and helped us back to our base camp to rest and recuperate. Everyone was happy that we had won and the island was safe. Everyone was happy that we had won and the island was safe. But little did we know that a new enemy was approaching, one more dangerous than a thousand Grimoire Hearts.

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, for those of you wondering who Zoldeo and Capricorn are you'll have to watch the Tenrou arc in the anime or read about it in the manga. I don't want to tell you to much about them. I'll try to update my other stories this week as well.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings readers time for the final chapter of fairyformers S-Class! hopefully sometime this week i'll write a chapter for mercenary and mightiest heroes. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5**

When we got back to camp after defeating hades, we were in for a shock, apparently thanks to Grimoire heart Master ended the S-class exams, so none of us made it. Natsue started demanding to be made S-class and master said if he could beat him, than he would make him S-class, Natsu tried and was promptly squashed into a tree when master used his magic to expand his fist. Currently we were all getting medical treatment.

At first everyone went to wendy, that is until erza showed up wearing a sexy nurse outfit, then every guy except me went to her for treatment. I knew she had a tendency to overdo things and my point was proven when she wrapped natsu and gray together in bandages.

I saw wendy crying so I went to her.

"Hey wendy, can I get some treatment." I asked

"Sure jack." Wendy said wiping her tears. "Where does it hurt?"

"A better question is where doesn't it hurt?" I said joking. "But the worst pain is right here." I lifted my shirt to show her where Rockuri blasted me.

"What happened jack?" Lucy said who returned with Cana after soaking in an herbal bath.

"Remember that lighting assassin from the tower of heaven?" I asked

"Yes." She said

"Apparently he joined Grimoire heart, and hades showed him lighting god slayer magic." I said.

"We fought a god slayer too." Wendy said while she used her magic on the burn. "He used fire god slayer magic. but natsu managed to find a way to eat his fire and beat him, is that what you did?"

"No." I said "Arcee and I just pounded him into the ground."

"Yeah but he was tough." arcee said

"True but we were tougher." I said smiling.

After that we all had a party to celebrate beating Grimoire heart. I was talking to Lucy when Laxus wanted to talk to me.

"What is it Laxus." I said when we were alone.

"Just wanted to tell you something I didn't the last time we saw each other." He said

"What?" I asked

"You've impressed me." He said

"How so?" I asked

"Hoe so?" he repeated. "Jack in less than a year you've managed to make your lighting solid, I haven't learned how to do that yet. That armor you made when we fought was incredible."

"Really?!" I said

"Really." Laxus said smiling. "But I have a feeling that with the right teacher, you could be even better. If you ever want to learn from me, feel free to come find me, i'll teach you."

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes I am." He said

"Thanks Laxus." I said shaking his hand.

After that Laxus went to talk to makarov and I went back to camp. The celebration was still going. Natus, happy and gildarts were fishing, lucy and cana had gone to find them and everyone else was just having fun. Just then we all heard an earsplitting roar.

"Thats a dragons roar." Wendy said

"A dragon!?" Lisanna asked

"Are you sure its not a thunderstorm?" Lily asked covering his ears. before there was another even louder roar.

"Hey! are you guys alright!?" I hear lucy shout, turning around, I see her running towards us followed by Cana, Gildarts, Natsu and Happy.

"Did you guys hear that crazy noise?!" Happy asked

"Yeah what is it?" Gray asked

"Look up in the sky!" Lily said pointing, and as we looked up it was just like Wendy said, a huge dragon with black wings was descending on the island.

"You've gotta be kidding." Gajeel said

"I don't think its a friendly one." Wendy said shaking.

"I'm afraid thats Acnologia." Master said "The black dragon of the apocalypse."

Natus tried to ask the dragon where he could find the dragons who raised him, Wendy and Gajeel, but Gildarts cut him off.

"Stop it Natsu!" he said "You don't want to provoke him, did you forget what happened to me? How I lost my arm and my leg! I'm lucky I didn't lose my life!"

"I don't think this is the same kind of dragon that raised Natsu and Wendy." Happy said "This one seems evil!"

"You're certainly right about that." Guildarts said "Its the most evil thing there is."

"So are we going to fight it or what!?" Natsu asked

"We can't Natsu." Gildarts said "You don't understand the situation. This isn't about winning or losing a fight. This is about getting away with our lives, and I'm not sure all of us are going to be lucky enough to do that."

"What do you mean!?" Natsu practically yelled as Acnologia roared again "Are you saying this thing is going to kill some of us!?"

"EVERYBODY RUN NOW!" Gildart yelled as he said that Acnologia Let loose a roar so powerful that it leveled the entire forest and the surrounding area.

"No way." Natsu said getting up. "The whole forest has disappeared!"

"Thats crazy." Elfman said

"How can it be so destructive?!" Levy asked clutching Gajeel.

"It wiped out all those trees with just a single roar!" Cana said trembling as Gildarts clutched her shoulder. "How strong is that thing?"

"Not just strong." Gildarts said "He's evil. Pure and simple. That just now was nothing more than his way of getting warmed up. LISTEN UP IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE YOU CAN'T WASTE TIME FREAKING OUT! PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER AND LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

Acnologia looked like he was going to attack again so Gildarts yelled "HURRY GET TO THE SHIP!"

"ITS THIS WAY." Erza said pointing towards a group of trees "JUST THROUGH THOSE TREES! NOW GET MOVING"

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO TERRIFYING IN ALL MY LIFE!" I yelled as we all began running.

"ME EITHER!" Arcee said "DURING THE WAR I SAW ALL SORTS OF HORRIBLE TRAUMATIZING THINGS, BUT THIS THING IS A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE THAN ANY OF THEM!"

As freed and Bixlow were running Acnologia came down right on top of them!"

"HE'S ATTACKING!" I yelled

"No Freed, Bixlow!" Evergreen said

"HE CUT OFF OUR ESCAPE ROUTE!" Gray yelled

Just then Elfman was slammed into the air by his tail, but thankfully Evergreen caught him. But a second later Acnologia used his front paw (I'm not sure if thats the correct term.) to slam them into the ground.

"We're trapped." Levy said tearing up "what do we do?!"

Natsu attempted to charge him but his attack failed and he was knocked back.

"GET TO THE SHIP!" Master said as he expanded growing to match Acnologia's size and proceeded to put him in a headlock.

"He's crazy he can't fight that thing!" Gray said

"MASTER PLEASE DON'T PLAY THE HERO!" Erza yelled "THE GUILD NEEDS YOU TO STAY ALIVE!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Master yelled as he continued to hold Acnologia back.

"I WILL FIGHT BY MASTERS SIDE!" Freed said getting up.

"NO LIZARD IS GOING TO TEAR THIS GUILD APART!" Bixlow said

"I'll stay with you till the bitter end!" Evergreen said.

"Me too." Elfman agreed

We all tried to convince him to let us help him but he wouldn't let us.

WILL YOU BRATS JUST SHUT UP AND HONOR YOUR MASTERS FINAL WISH?!" Master yelled "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Final wish?!" Mira said

Natsu tried to argue but he was dragged away by Laxus.

We made it about halfway to the boat when I just stopped and turned to look at master fighting Acnologia.

"JACK WHAT IS IT!?" Arcee yelled "COME ON!"

"SCREW THIS!" I said as I started to run back towards master. I expected everyone to try and stop me but instead they were all right behind me.

Natsu managed to get there before us and grabbed on to Acnologia's leg and refused to let go.

"WE'VE GETTING GRAMPS BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Natsu yelled as he was violently shook around, Acnologia used the same leg that Natsu was hanging on to knock Master to the ground and when the dust cleared he was back to his original size.

"Erza you too?" Master said as he saw Erza standing between him and Acnologia

"I was down with the plan to evacuate." Laxus said "I'm sure there's plenty of people who'd let an old guy take the fall, but not your guild."

"NOW ATTACK!" Erza said brandishing her sword.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" We all yelled as we attacked Acnologia all at once.

Everyone used their best attacks, not holding anything back, we all had one thing on our minds. Beating the Crap out of this stupid dragon!

"You damn stupid bunch of kids." Master said tearing up.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! LETS HIT THIS THING WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!" Laxus said charging up his lighting "IF YOU ALL LET LOOSE ON HIM AND I BLAST HIM WITH A MILLION WATTS OF LIGHTING, HE'LL LEARN NEVER TO MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL AGAIN!"

"Laxus!" The thunder legion said

"Please be careful." Wendy said

"YOU'D BETTER GET OUT OF THE WAY NATSU CAUSE HERE IT COMES!" Laxus yelled

"Hold on just a second man." Natsu said

"NO DO IT NOW LAXUS!" Erza yelled

"I HAVEN'T MOVED YET!" Natsu said angrily

"RAGING BOLT!" Laxus yelled unleashing his attack

"HEAVENS WHEEL, SCATTERED PETALS!" Erza yelled as thousands of swords began to rain down on Acnologia.

"SUPER FREEZING ARROW!" Gray yelled letting lose his attack

"WATER NEBULA!" Juvia yelled blasting a huge stream of water

"SOLID SCRIPT, FIRE" Levy yelled as the word fire flew through the air.

"NOW SAGITTARIUS GET HIM!" Lucy yelled summoning Sagittarius who let loose thousands of arrows at once.

"SHOCKWAVE DESTROYER!" I yelled throwing a huge orb of lightning.

"DOUBLE BARREL ENERGON CANNON!" Arcee yelled firing off her arm cannons that had grown to a huge size

"EVIL EXPLOSION!" Mira yelled firing off a black blast.

"USE THE FULL POWER OF THE THUNDER LEGION!" Freed shouted unleashing numerous purple blasts by swinging his sword.

"COME ON BABIES TIME TO ROCK!" Bixlow shouted as he used his dolls Barian formation.

"AHHHHH!" Evergreen screamed as she unleashed her fairy machinegun.

Our attacks all combined together into one huge blast shot towards Acnologia. Right before it hit Happy saved Natsu and got out of the way just in time.

"Seriously?!" Laxus said keeping up his attack "We've unloaded on this bastard and he's still smiling?! LETS SEE WHAT YOU DRAGON SLAYERS CAN DO! YOU HEAR ME NATSU!?"

"I've got one more thing to try." I said as Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, were carried into the air by Happy, Carla and Lily.

"Jack are you going to!?" Arcee asked

"Yesa Arcee." I said "I'm going to use the Matrix of Leadership."

"But jack you've never tried using that power!" arcee said

"We don't have any other choice." I said taking out the Key to Vector Sigma and holding it close as Natsu Wendy and Gajeel all used their breath attacks at once. "MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP I CALL UPON YOU!"

Arcee looked on stunned as I was surrounded by a dark blue aura.

"SOLID LIGHTING ARMOR! PRIME MODE!" I said as the armor appeared around me, the chest opened up just Optimus's did when he used the matrix to put Unicron back in Stasis. When that was done my armor started to return to its normal yellow color as all of the blue energy began to collect in my chest, when it was done I shouted "MATRIX CANNON!" and all the energy was blasted out at once, it combined with the breath attacks and gave them just enough power to knock Acnologia into the ocean.

"Did that work?" Erza asked

"Of course not." Gildarts said

"What do you mean?" Gray asked

"He's not using half as much power as when he fought me." Gildarts explained "He's playing with us."

Right after he finished saying that Acnologia rose out of the water without so much as a scratch.

"He's back in the air!" Erza said

"All of our attacks didn't even scratch him." Elfman said

"His powers unbelieveable." Gajeel said

"We gave it everything we had." Wendy said looking down "three dragon slayers all at the same time. Our whole guild went against him and it still wasn't enough."

"This shouldn't happen." Natus said through gritted teeth on his hands and knees. "I'm supposed to be a freaking dragon slayer so why the hell couldn't I beat him?"

"The matrix failed." Arcee said shaking. "It wasn't strong enough."

"How is that possible?!" I said falling to my knees and pounding my hand on the ground "THE MATRIX BEAT FREAKING UNICRON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Acnologia then took a deep breath and began to charge its breath attack

"BREATH ATTACK!" Gajeel yelled.

"Is it gonna try to wipe out the whole island?" Cana asked

"My god." Evergreen said

"He's that strong?" Juvia said not believing her eyes.

"No. Isn't there anything we can do?" Lucy asked on the ground crying and shaking in fear "is this it are we all just going to die here!?"

"Defense magic users bring out your most powerful spells." Erza said

"But I don't have time to write an enchantment." Freed said

"Script magic has plenty of other defensive spells we can use right now." Levy said

"Yes your right Levy." Frees agreed.

"Think of one real quick!" Bixlow said

"EVERYONE CONCENTRATE YOUR MAGIC ON FREED AND LEVY!" Lisana yelled

"Lets hold hands." Mira said.

Natus reached down and told Lucy to take his hand. "Come on Lucy We're not gonna go out crying."

"Fairy Tail never gives up the fight." Lucy said wiping her tears and taking natsu's left hand in her right. I took her left and arcee took my left.

"We've got to face our fears together." Gray said "We'll show him WE'VE GOT A BOND THAT WON'T EVER BE BROKEN!"

"Okay kids. Let us all go home together." Master said smiling taking Laxus's hand and completing the circle.

"BACK HOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" We all shouted up into the sky, glaring at Acnologia as he unleashed his breath attack, we all saw it coming and then the entire island and us was gone.

**Two days later Fairy Tail**

The rest of the guild was still as happy as ever, team prime came to visit along with Raph, Miko, and even Fowler.

"So this is the Fairy Tail guild I've heard about?" He said "It sure is lively."

"This is nothing." June said smiling. "Compared to how it usually is its actually very quite."

"You're kidding." Fowler said

"Nope." June said

"This place is just as great as I remember." Miko said putting her feet on the table she was sitting at.

"Yep this place is great." Raph said putting down his juice.

Everyones happy mood was interrupted by a visit from a military party. They all had very sad looks on their faces.

"Can we help you with something?" June asked walking up to them.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." One of the men said. In that instant everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

"What is it." June said turning pale.

"Tenrou Island was attacked by an evil dragon called Acnologia." One of the men said "He wiped out the entire island. We've got search crews scouring the ocean for survivors but… I'm sorry."

"No." June said falling to her knees. "No, no, no, no, no."

"What do you mean 'wiped it out'?" Miko asked getting up from her seat with a look of horror on her face.

"it used its breath attack to completely destroy the island." The man said not looking her in the eyes, "All that was left was a crater that got swallowed by the sea. There's nothing left. I'm sorry."

No one said anything they all just stared at the men with horror on their faces, while June and Raph cried their eyes out while Fowler and Miko tried to comfort them.

**Thats all for Fariyformers S-class, Sad ending right? Don't worry though, they're not dead. All will be explained in the next story, its called "Fairyformers Back to Earth" Wait and see what happens.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


End file.
